


Четверо против всего мира

by trololonasty



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Betty Cooper, Pansexual Jughead Jones, Polyamory, Swearing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: thethirdудалилronnie.lodgeиз беседыnancydrew:джаг, ты не можешь делать так каждый раз, когда кто-то говорит что-то, что тебе не нравитсяthethird:нет, могуthethird:только что ведь сделалnancydrewдобавилаronnie.lodgeronnie.lodge:чёртronnie.lodge:я уж было подумала, что спасенаarchiballs:повезёт в следующий раз





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Four of Us Against the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10432977) by [jugheadsucks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jugheadsucks/pseuds/jugheadsucks). 



> Прегрешения против орфографии и пунктуации умышлены. Фанфик – полное ребячество и не претендует на какую бы то ни было серьёзность, так что have, как говорится, fun. Ведь беззаботная четвёрка – это то, чего мы заслуживаем (я смотрю на тебя, CW).

**Беседа:** джагхед хватит менять название конфы

Пятница, 19:38.

 

**thethird** **:**  я ПРОСТО говорю, что тебе стоит пересмотреть свои взгляды

**archiballs** **:**  отвали, джаг… проехали уже

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  из-за чего сыр-бор?

**archiballs** **:**  НЕ НАДО

**thethird** **:**  что ж, спасибо, что спросила, вероника, мы обсуждаем фильмы тарантино и его вклад в современный кинематограф

**thethird** **:**  и арчи БОГОХУЛЬСТВУЕТ

**archiballs** **:**  то, что мне не нравится тарантино, ещё не значит, что я богохульствую, джаг

**nancydrew** **:**  мне нравится тарантино

**thethird** **:**  спасибо, бетти! хоть кто-то мыслит здраво

**archiballs** **:**  бетти… предательница…

**thethird** **:**  кто бы говорил, иуда

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  я пошла, вы меня утомили

**nancydrew** **:**  ты ведь не смотрела ни одного фильма тарантино, правда, ронни?

**thethird** **:**  ??????? что

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  *закатывает глаза* нет, и, если честно, с меня не убудет, если так никогда и не посмотрю

**thethird** **:**  бо. же. мой.

_**thethird**  удалил  **ronnie** **.** **lodge**  из беседы_

**nancydrew** **:**  джаг, ты не можешь делать так каждый раз, когда кто-то говорит что-то, что тебе не нравится

**thethird** **:**  нет, могу

**thethird** **:**  только что ведь сделал

_**nancydrew**  добавила  **ronnie** **.** **lodge**_

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  чёрт

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  я уж было подумала, что спасена

**archiballs** **:**  повезёт в следующий раз

**thethird** **:**  беттс, когда ты начинаешь писать, я каждый раз думаю: «кто, нахрен, такая нэнси?» мне не нравится это новое имя

**nancydrew** **:**  что ещё за беттс? это я, нэнси…

**thethird** **:**  ха-ха…

**archiballs** **:**  это нормально, что я ору в голос?

**thethird:**  нет

**nancydrew:**  нет

**ronnie.lodge:**  …нет

**archiballs** **:**  отвалите

**thethird** **:**  ты сам спросил, чувак

**nancydrew** **:**  эй, завтра «у попа» ведь в силе, да?

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  к сожалению, да

**thethird** **:**  с языка сняла

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  в этом городе что, совсем больше некуда пойти

**archiballs** **:**  неа

**thethird** **:**  эй! а как же открытый кинотеатр сумерки, вы, засранцы

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  боже… просто обожаю сидеть на холоде и смотреть старые фильмы с ужасным звуком из-за дерьмовых колонок…

**thethird** **:**  вообще-то, у открытых кинотеатров есть свой шарм

**nancydrew** **:**  не провоцируй его, ронни, его потом не заткнёшь

**thethird** **:**  я возмущён

**archiballs** **:**  возмущайся, сколько хочешь, против правды не попрёшь

**nancydrew** **:**  уделано

**thethird** **:**  сдаюсь, эндрюс… твоя взяла

**ronnie.lodge:**  неплохо, арчикинс

**archiballs:**  спасибо

**archiballs:**  погодите

**archiballs:**  вы худшие

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  я тоже тебя люблю

**nancydrew** **:**  <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 люблю тебя, арч

**thethird** **:**  я не стану этого говорить

 

**Беседа** **:**  тарантино огонь

Суббота, 12:43.

 

**thethird** **:**  просто к вашему сведению: я уже у попа за нашим обычным столиком

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  ты вообще оттуда уходишь?

**thethird** **:**  бывает… в школу и на работу

**ronnie.lodge:**  офигеть

**nancydrew** **:**  я скоро приду! закажи мне коктейль

**nancydrew** **:**  клубничный естесн

**thethird** **:**  слушаюсь, ваше величество

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  эй, возьмёшь мне шоколадный?

**thethird** **:**  сама заказывай себе свои хреновы коктейли

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  ничего себе

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  какая наглость

**thethird** **:**  два молочных коктейля на подходе

**archiballs** **:**  ребята, я немного опаздываю

**archiballs** **:**  но закажите мне ванильный

**nancydrew** **:**  вот уж никто не ожидал… арчи эндрюс снова опаздывает

**archiballs** **:**  отвали

**archiballs** **:**  О БОЖЕ ДЖАГХЕД КОГДА ТЫ УСПЕЛ ПОМЕНЯТЬ НАЗВАНИЕ КОНФЫ

**thethird** **:**  я всё думал, когда же вы заметите

_**archiballs**  изменил название беседы на: джагхед отстой_

**thethird** **:**  а вот это уже обидно

**ronnie.lodge:**  зато правда

**thethird** **:**  прошу прощения, кто только что купил тебе молочный коктейль?

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  люблю тебя, джаг

**thethird** **:**  да-да

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  я уже пришла, кстати

**nancydrew** **:**  буду через две секунды!

**archiballs** **:**  твою мать…

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  ох, арчикинс

**archiballs** **:**  я скоро

**archiballs** **:**  наверное

**thethird** **:**  не торопись, дедуля

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  я тебя умоляю, если кто из вас дедуля, так это ты, джаг

**thethird** **:**  ронни, ты сидишь рядом со мной

**thethird** **:**  по-моему, поп думает, что у нас свидание

**ronnie.lodge:**  фу

**thethird** **:**  ух ты

**thethird** **:**  взаимно

**nancydrew** **:**  оу, ребята, вы такие милые вместе

**thethird** **:**  [тихо] не продолжай…

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  бетти… как ты могла так со мной поступить?

**nancydrew** **:**  ;)

**nancydrew** **:**  я на месте!

**thethird** **:**  да ладно, нэнси дрю, я ведь всего лишь, нахрен, вижу тебя

**nancydrew** **:**  цыц

**archiballs** **:**  10 минут, ребята

**thethird** **:**  10 минут, говорит он…

**thethird** **:**  я скоро приду, говорит он…

**thethird** **:**  но это всё ложь

**archiballs** **:**  когда ты подавишься бургером, джаг, я не стану тебя спасать

**thethird** **:**  и останешься в дураках: за всю свою грёбаную жизнь я ни разу не давился никакой едой

**thethird** **:**  и не собираюсь начинать

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  джагхед, присоединяйся к разговору, хватит переписываться со своим парнем

**archiballs** **:**  С КЕМ

**thethird** **:**  потом поговорим, сладкий <3

**archiballs** **:**  ненавижу тебя, форсайт

**thethird** **:**  это подло, чувак… просто, нахер, подло

 

**Беседа** **:**  джагхед отстой

Суббота, 21:17.

 

**archiballs** **:**  эй

**archiballs** **:**  как насчёт того, чтобы летом отправиться в путешествие на машине?

**ronnie.lodge:**  нет

**thethird** **:**  поддерживаю

**nancydrew** **:**  не думаю, арч…

**archiballs** **:**  :(

**archiballs** **:**  девчонки просто хотят веселиться

**archiballs** **:**  только представьте себе: веселье… отдых… приключения

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  обшарпанные мотели… отвратительные душевые кабины… жуткая теснота… дни напролёт в одной машине с джагхедом джонсом…

**thethird** **:**  дни напролёт в одной машине с вероникой лодж

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  выкуси, эдвард каллен

**nancydrew** **:**  ооооооооооох

**thethird** **:**  ай…

**thethird** **:**  ты оскорбила все четыре моих чувства

**archiballs** **:**  РЕБЯТА, я серьёзно! будет весело

**thethird** **:**  да… я так не думаю, арч

**nancydrew** **:**  прости, арчи! я люблю вас, но провести с вами целую неделю без перерыва? я свихнусь

**nancydrew** **:**  и вы поубиваете друг друга

**nancydrew** **:**  джаг и ронни, это я про вас

**thethird** **:**  а что я? я ни в чём не виноват

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  я ангел

**thethird** **:**  смерти

**archiballs** **:**  :( вам никогда не нравятся мои идеи

**thethird** **:**  это потому что твои идеи отстой, арч

**nancydrew** **:**  мы можем просто… на день или два разбить палаточный лагерь на окраине города? это не слишком долго и недалеко от дома.

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  на это я пойти могу

**thethird** **:**  ты — и в палатке? я должен это увидеть, я за

**archiballs** **:**  идеи БЕТТИ нравятся всем… конечно…

**archiballs** **:**  я тоже за

**nancydrew** **:**  :)

**archiballs** **:**  мило

**archiballs** **:**  ПОГОДИТЕ Я КОЕ-ЧТО ПРИДУМАЛ

_**archiballs**  изменил название беседы на: форсайт отстой_

**archiballs:**  ХА

**thethird:**  что за.

**thethird** **:**  это перебор, чувак

**thethird** **:**  ты, нахрен, зашёл слишком далеко

**nancydrew** **:**  я реву адпжплвд

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  АХАХА ФОРСАЙТ

**ronnie.lodge:**  ФОРСАЙТ ТРЕТИЙ!!!!!!!!

_**thethird**  удалил  **archiballs**  из беседы_

_**thethird**  изменил название беседы на: арчи тупица_

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  серьёзно? не смог придумать ничего лучше «тупицы»?

**thethird** **:**  отвали

_**nancydrew**  добавила  **archiballs**_

**thethird** **:**  СРЕДИ НАС ПРЕДАТЕЛЬ

**nancydrew** **:**  ты его расстроил

**thethird** **:**  Я расстроил ЕГО????????

**archiballs** **:**  классное название беседы, форсайт

**thethird** **:**  эндрюс, я знаю, где ты живёшь

**thethird** **:**  и я никогда не сплю

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  драматично

**thethird** **:**  я знаю

**archiballs** **:**  джаг, ты боялся темноты до двенадцати лет

**archiballs** **:**  тебе меня не напугать

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  ахаххахахахахахах ХА

**thethird** **:**  заткнись, лодж. темнота полна неизвестностей… это загадочная субстанция.

**nancydrew** **:**  поэтично… и правдиво

**archiballs** **:**  как скажешь, эдгар аллан по

**thethird** **:**  благодарю за комплимент, арчибальд

**archiballs** **:**  ах ты

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  боже

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  вы так болезненно реагируете на свои настоящие полные имена, полегче

**nancydrew** **:**  КСТАТИ, вы уже подготовились к контрольной по математике?

**thethird:**  блять

**archiballs:**  ох, твою мать

**ronnie.lodge:**  мальчики…

**nancydrew** **:**  и не говори

 

**Беседа:**  арчи тупица

Понедельник, 10:17.

 

**thethird** **:**  скучно скучно скучно скучно СКУЧНО скучно

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  ты на уроке, просто сосредоточься

**thethird** **:**  я на обществознании… здесь так скучно, что я буквально чувствую, как мой мозг разжижается

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  обществознание, вообще-то, очень интересный предмет

**thethird** **:**  может, для тебя

**archiballs** **:**  джагхед, заткнись и сосредоточься, я на ХИМИИ

**thethird** **:**  я за тебя помолюсь

**nancydrew** **:**  да заткнётесь вы уже, некоторые тут, вообще-то, не хотят провалиться на экзаменах

**thethird** **:**  есть, мэм

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  увидимся в столовой, лузеры

 

**Беседа:**  арчи тупица

Понедельник, 12:32.

 

**thethird** **:**  вы все опаздываете на две минуты

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  некоторым, вообще-то, приходится стоять в очереди за обедом, чудик

**thethird** **:**  чёрт… подумай о бедных

**nancydrew** **:**  меня пораньше отпустили с английского, и я вижу тебя, джаг, сейчас подойду

**thethird** **:**  спасибо, что сообщила

**nancydrew** **:**  иначе бы тебе было одиноко

**ronnie.lodge:**  ХА

**thethird** **:**  вы обе… всегда ополчаетесь против меня…

**archiballs** **:**  как аукнется, так и откликнется, джагги

**ronnie.lodge:**  чистая правда

**nancydrew** **:**  вы разве не вместе стоите в очереди

**thethird** **:**  ха

**archiballs** **:**  да, но она это ещё и вслух сказала

**thethird** **:**  как будто это её оправдывает

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  заткнись

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  мы сейчас подойдём

 

**nancydrew**  пишет  **ronnie** **.** **lodge**

Понедельник, 20:14.

 

**nancydrew** **:**  уф, эта контрольная просто кошмар

**ronnie.lodge:**  и не говори

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  но ты видела чака?.. чтоб меня, он горяч

**nancydrew:**  фу

**nancydrew:**  он не оч

**ronnie.lodge:**  серьёзно? почему?

**nancydrew** **:**  просто он… обращается с девушками как с вещами. для него это как игра: чем больше девушек, тем больше баллов. мерзость

**ronnie.lodge:**  фу. спасибо, что предупредила

**nancydrew:**  нзчт :)

**nancydrew** **:**  так тебе приглянулся кто-нибудь ещё?

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  ну

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  нет, не то чтобы

**nancydrew:**  СТОПРОЦ ДА

**nancydrew:**  кто?

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  никто! никто мне не нравится

**nancydrew:**  неправда!

**nancydrew** **:**  вероника лодж, ты не можешь врать мне!

**nancydrew:**  колись!

**ronnie.lodge:**  нет

**ronnielodge** **:**  можешь попробовать угадать…

**nancydrew** **:**  :(

**nancydrew:**  ЛАДНО

**nancydrew:**  арчи?

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  люблю его, но нет

**nancydrew:**  реджи?

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  я бы не отказалась, но нет

**nancydrew:**  авродпировалмиыулдж

**nancydrew:**  лось?

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  ничего личного, но фу

**nancydrew:**  джози?

**ronnie.lodge:**  она богична, но нет

**nancydrew:**  шерил?

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  я не западаю на дьявольские отродья

**nancydrew** **:**  НЕ ЗАПАДАЮ НА ДЬЯВОЛЬСКИЕ ОТРОДЬЯ

**nancydrew:**  хмммм

**nancydrew:**  …… я?

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  люблю тебя, девчуля, но нет

**nancydrew** **:**  адлмадидулш ок, взаимно

**nancydrew** **:**  валери?

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  тоже богиня, но нет

**nancydrew** **:**  блин

**nancydrew** **:**  кевин????????

**ronnie.lodge:**  ХА

**nancydrew:**  у меня заканчивается фантазия

**nancydrew** **:**  больше никого не осталось????????????

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  это ты так думаешь……….

**nancydrew** **:**  чёрт… придётся надеть свою шляпу детектива

**ronnie.lodge:**  удачи

**ronnie.lodge:**  а что насчёт тебя? положила на кого-нибудь глаз?

**nancydrew:**  ха, неа

**ronnie.lodge:**  увеееееееерена?

**nancydrew:**  да, лол, я уверена

**ronnie.lodge:**  блин, жаль

**nancydrew** **:**  ага, как будто влюбляться это не АД

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  ладно, согласна

 

**Беседа** **:**  арчи тупица

Среда, 16:16.

 

**archiballs** **:**  ребята, вы видели новенького?? у него со мной английский и твою ж мать

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  нет?? как он выглядит??

**archiballs:**  очень… очень хорошо и пахнет приятно, он как-то прошёл мимо меня в коридоре

**ronnie.lodge:**  сказка

**ronnie.lodge:**  покажешь мне его завтра?

**archiballs:**  без б

**thethird** **:**  арчи… как ты мог так со мной поступить? я думал, у нас всё хорошо?? вот это предательство….

**archiballs:**  отвали, джаг

**archiballs** **:**  я всего раз пригласил тебя на свидание во втором классе, а ты до сих пор припоминаешь мне это

**thethird** **:**  наша свадьба должна была быть весной…

**archiballs:**  господи

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  кроме шуток, у вас, парни, очень странные и очень близкие отношения…

**thethird** **:**  пс… арч… кажется, она нас раскусила…

**archiballs** **:**  чёрт… прячь наркоту

**thethird** **:**  что

**ronnie.lodge:**  вы двое безнадёжны

**nancydrew:**  почему вы обсуждаете наркотики????

**ronnie.lodge:**  не спрашивай

**thethird** **:**  арчи вырвал у меня из груди ещё бьющееся сердце и испепелил его в огне предательства

**nancydrew:**  тебе стоит записать это, джаг

**thethird** **:**  … а ведь правда

**archiballs** **:**  и вы думаете, что я хочу встречаться с этим?

**nancydrew** **:**  он поэт, что в этом плохого??

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  боже

**nancydrew** **:**  и твой лучший друг

**archiballs** **:**  да, но он же слишком… джаг, разве нет?

**thethird** **:**  что это вы тут обо мне говорите??

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  что ты невыносим. мы собираемся убить тебя

**thethird** **:**  господи, пожалуйста, только поскорее

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  по крайней мере, в этом наши мнения совпадают

 

**archiballs**  пишет  **nancydrew**

Понедельник, 20:14.

 

**archiballs** **:**  эй… тебе правда кажется, что мы с джагом ведём себя… как парочка

**nancydrew** **:**  … я бы не сказала «парочка»

**nancydrew** **:**  но у вас всегда были очень близкие отношения

**nancydrew:**  почему ты спрашиваешь?

**archiballs:**  хз

**archiballs** **:**  думаю, я всегда воспринимала наши отношения как должное, но чем больше я об этом думаю, тем больше мне кажется, что, может быть, он правда нравится мне больше чем друг

**archiballs** **:**  возможно

**nancydrew** **:**  ОМГ!!!!!!!!!! ТЕБЕ НРАВИТСЯ ДЖАГХЕД!!!!!!

**archiballs** **:**  я сказал может быть!

**archiballs:**  не говори никому, пожалуйста

**nancydrew:**  не скажу!

**nancydrew:**  но оооооооооооооооооооооууууууу

**archiballs:**  спасибо, бетти… но замолчи

**nancydrew:**  :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Беседа:**  арчи тупица

Среда, 21:21.

 

**nancydrew** **:**  псс, эй, ребята

**nancydrew** **:**  пока ронни здесь нет, у вас есть какие-нибудь соображения насчёт того, кто может ей нравиться??

**thethird** **:**  не знаю и знать не хочу

**archiballs** **:**  ей кто-то нравится???

**nancydrew** **:**  ну да, она сказала мне в понедельник вечером… я перебрала почти весь город, но так и не угадала…

**archiballs** **:**  чёрт…

**archiballs** **:**  погоди, ты называла меня?

**nancydrew** **:**  да, арч, я называла тебя

**nancydrew** **:**  и очевидно, она сказала, что это не ты

**archiballs** **:**  ох уж это сладкое чувство, когда тебя отвергают

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  КАКОГО ХРЕНА БЕТТИ Я СКАЗАЛА ТЕБЕ ПО СЕКРЕТУ

**nancydrew** **:**  ПРОСТИ РОННИ ПРОСТО Я УЖЕ НЕ ЗНАЮ НА КОГО И ДУМАТЬ

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  ПРЕДАТЕЛЬНИЦА

**_ronnie_** ** _._** ** _lodge_**   _изменила название беседы на: бетти подлый гринч_

**nancydrew** **:**  ЭЙ а это уже обидно

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  да, а ты всего лишь предала меня

**thethird** **:**  чёрт, это прямо какая-то шекспировская драма

**archiballs** **:**  ладно, ребята, с меня хватит

**_archiballs_**   _изменил название беседы на: остановим ненависть_

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  бетти первая начала

**thethird** **:**  отмазывайся

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  прошу прощения, мистер я изменяю название и удаляю людей из конфы, когда они со мной не согласны

**_thethird_**   _удалил_ _**ronnie**_ ** _._** ** _lodge_**   _из беседы_

**archiballs** **:**  ХА эпично

**_nancydrew_**   _добавила_ _**ronnie**_ ** _._** ** _lodge_** ****

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  всё ещё тебя не простила

**nancydrew** **:**  :(

 

**archiballs**  пишет  **thethird**

Четверг, 16:23.

 

**archiballs** **:**  эй

**archiballs** **:**  кто, по-твоему, нравится ронни?

**thethird** **:**  чувак, ты ведь буквально сидишь напротив меня

**archiballs** **:**  шшш… но серьёзно, если бетти перебрала всех, кто это может быть?

**archiballs** **:**  ты же не думаешь, что это учитель или типа того? Фу

**thethird** **:**  может, это твой отец

**archiballs** **:**  отвали

**archiballs** **:**  я серьёзно

**thethird** **:**  всех денег мира не хватит, чтобы мне стало не насрать

**thethird** **:**  ты спрашиваешь только потому, что хочешь, чтобы этим человеком оказался ты

**archiballs** **:**  не правда, чувак, мне просто любопытно? и я конкретно озадачен, потому что не знаю, кто бы это мог быть?

**thethird** **:**  понятно

**thethird** **:**  я всё ещё думаю, что это твой отец

**archiballs** **:**  заткнись

**archiballs** **:**  мне, вообще-то, вроде как нравится кое-кто другой

**thethird** **:**  да ладно?

**archiballs** **:**  ага

**archiballs** **:**  я бы рассказал, но тогда мне пришлось бы тебя убить

**thethird** **:**  какая таинственность

 

**Беседа:**  остановим ненависть

Четверг, 16:26.

 

**nancydrew** **:**  может, вы уже перестанете переписываться друг с другом и начнёте общаться в реале  **thethird** **:**  чего делать где?

**nancydrew** **:**  ха ха, остряк

**archiballs** **:**  прости, беттс

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  кхм

**archiballs** **:**  прости, ронни

**thethird** **:**  не прости, ронни

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  *закатывает глаза*

**thethird** **:**  меня поражает, что ты написала это, вместо того чтобы просто закатить глаза, учитывая, что мы сидим рядом

**thethird** **:**  ладно, но пинать меня под столом было совершенно необязательно… остановим жестокость

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  мне никогда не понять, как кому-либо удаётся терпеть тебя дольше двух минут

 

**Беседа:**  остановим ненависть

Пятница, 23:17.

 

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  итак, в свете последних разговоров о влюблённостях, положили ли на кого-нибудь глаз наши видные молодые люди?

**thethird** **:**  сколько силы воли тебе пришлось приложить, чтобы отослать это

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  боже, ты себе даже не представляешь

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  но я серьёзно

**archiballs** **:**  не в настоящий момент

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  уверен, арч?

**archiballs:**  …да

**ronnie.lodge:**  БОЖЕ МОЙ

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  из уважения к твоему праву на ЛИЧНУЮ ЖИЗНЬ я не стану спрашивать, кто это

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  но это славно

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  джагхед?

**thethird** **:**  что?

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  … ты положил на кого-нибудь глаз?

**thethird** **:**  сейчас я печатаю, так что смотрю на экран, так что… нет?

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  очень смешно, паршивец

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  отвечай на грёбаный вопрос

**thethird** **:**  нет, мисс лодж, в настоящий момент я «ни на кого не положил глаз», счастлива?

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  не очень

**thethird** **:**  я тоже

**nancydrew** **:**  эй, а знаете что…

**nancydrew** **:**  я в курсе, кто нравится арчи!

**archiballs** **:**  ТЫ ЖЕ ОБЕЩАЛА НЕ ГОВОРИТЬ

**nancydrew** **:**  я и не сказала!!! только что я в курсе…

**nancydrew** **:**  только вот до сих пор не знаю, кто нравится ронни…

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  я унесу эти сведения с собой в могилу, если потребуется

**nancydrew** **:**  тебе стыдно?

**archiballs** **:**  это учитель? или просто взрослый?

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  фу, арчи, нет… но да, бетти, мне… немножко стыдно

**thethird** **:**  теперь мне на 1/8 не насрать… продолжай

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  господи

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  просто это не кто-нибудь… на кого я обычно западаю

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  и уж точно не кто-нибудь, с кем вы можете меня представить

**nancydrew** **:**  любопытненько…

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  и мы закрываем эту тему

**thethird** **:**  это дилтон дойли?

**_ronnie_** ** _._** ** _lodge_**   _удалила_ _**thethird**  _ _из беседы_

**nancydrew** **:**  аврадлподжпрхг

**nancydrew** **:**  правда?

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  меня от вас тошнит

**archiballs** **:**  ахахахахахха

**_archiballs_**   _добавил_ _**thethird**_ ****

**thethird** **:**  ты обставила меня в моей же игре, лодж

**thethird** **:**  неплохо

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  спасибо, джонс

**thethird** **:**  так, кстати… завтра я ставлю криминальное чтиво КВЕНТИНА ТАРАНТИНО в сумерках, и вы все обязаны быть там

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  неужели? с чего это?

**thethird** **:**  с того, что я только что так сказал

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  тебе повезло, что у меня не было планов

**thethird** **:**  находиться в твоей компании тоже одно удовольствие, вероника

**nancydrew** **:**  я за!

**archiballs** **:**  я тоже

**archiballs** **:**  хоть это и тарантино

**thethird** **:**  не нарывайся, арч... ты и так уже ходишь по краю пропасти

**archiballs** **:**  я вообще молчу!

**nancydrew** **:**  во сколько начало?

**thethird** **:**  в восемь

**thethird** **:**  полвосьмого для арчи

**archiballs** **:**  эй

**archiballs** **:**  я постараюсь, ладно?

**archiballs** **:**  я страдаю болезнью, которая называется хроническое опоздание

**thethird** **:**  как скажешь, эндрюс

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  я +

**nancydrew** **:**  я ++

**archiballs** **:**  я +++

**archiballs** **:**  и я приду вовремя

**thethird** **:**  это ты сейчас так говоришь…

**thethird** **:**  увидимся завтра, ребята, я спать

**nancydrew** **:**  споки! спи крепко!

**archiballs** **:**  ночи, чувак

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  спокойной ночи

**_thethird_**   _покинул беседу_

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  не бывает такого, что он надоедает вам до смерти?

**archiballs** **:**  бывает

**nancydrew** **:**  бывает, но это ведь просто джагги

**archiballs** **:**  мы всё равно любим его

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  я сейчас заплачу

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  но да, он ничего, наверное

 

**Беседа:**  остановим ненависть

Суббота, 19:37.

 

**archiballs** **:**  угадайте, кто уже на месте…

**nancydrew** **:**  ЧТО? ДА ТЫ ГОНИШЬ??

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  чёрт, эндрюс

**thethird** **:**  это правда, я вижу его из кинопроекционной

**archiballs** **:**  а вот от этого уже становится немного не по себе, чувак

**thethird** **:**  чего я отсюда только не видел

**nancydrew** **:**  боюсь себе представить

**nancydrew** **:**  я приду минут через пять максимум, арч

**archiballs** **:**  хорошо

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  я тоже скоро

**thethird** **:**  готова к своему первому тарантино?

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  наверное

**thethird** **:**  почему я вообще с вами дружу?

**archiballs** **:**  потому что любишь нас до смерти и жить без нас не можешь?

**thethird:**  не льстите себе

**archiballs:**  :(

**nancydrew:**  :(

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  да ладно вам обоим…

**thethird** **:**  и не говори, я терплю это уже больше десяти лет

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  впервые мне тебя действительно жаль, джонс

**thethird** **:**  ничего себе…

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  не думай, что такое повторится

**thethird** **:**  мне бы этого не хотелось

**nancydrew** **:**  хватит уже флиртовать

**nancydrew** **:**  я буду буквально через две секунды, арч

**thethird** **:**  притворюсь, что я этого не видел

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  я тоже

**archiballs** **:**  ок, бетти, я сижу где-то… в пятом ряду, ближе к середине

**nancydrew** **:**  хорошо!

 

**thethird**  пишет  **ronnie** **.** **lodge**

Суббота, 23:58.

 

**thethird** **:**  итак, как тебе твой первый тарантино?

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  честно? не хотела говорить, чтобы не тешить твоё самолюбие, но… мне очень понравилось

**thethird** **:**  я так и знал

**thethird** **:**  только людям вроде арчи не нравится тарантино

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  больно

**thethird** **:**  теперь тебе надо посмотреть убить билла

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  это тот, где две части?

**thethird** **:**  да, мы можем посмотреть их подряд или каждый вечер по одной?

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  в открытом кинотеатре?

**thethird** **:**  нет, у меня дома

**thethird** **:**  вместе с бетти и арчи

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  о, ладно

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  обе подряд?

**thethird** **:**  замётано

**thethird** **:**  свободна в воскресенье на следующей неделе?

**thethird** **:**  можно было бы завтра, но я буду сидеть с сестрой, а она ещё не в том возрасте, чтобы смотреть убить билла

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  без проблем, я согласна на следующую неделю

**thethird** **:**  здорово, я скажу остальным

 

**Беседа:**  остановим ненависть

Воскресенье, 00:07.

 

**thethird** **:**  ребята, ронни понравилось криминальное чтиво, поэтому в воскресенье на следующей неделе вы все приглашены ко мне на просмотр обеих частей убить билла

**nancydrew** **:**  БОЖЕ МОЙ

**nancydrew** **:**  какая прелесть!

**thethird** **:**  ??????

**nancydrew** **:**  просто не могу поверить, что она позволила тебе себя уговорить

**archiballs** **:**  нееееееееееееееет

**archiballs** **:**  только не снова тарантино

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  прости, арчикинс, теперь ты точно в меньшинстве

**thethird** **:**  ха!

 

**nancydrew**  пишет  **ronnie** **.** **lodge**

Воскресенье, 00:11.

 

**nancydrew** **:**  «боже мой» в общей беседе относилось к тому, что я догадалась

**nancydrew** **:**  Я ДОГАДАЛАСЬ Я ДОГАДАЛАСЬ!!!!

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  догадалась о чём?

**nancydrew** **:**  кто тебе нравится

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  о господи… и кто же, по-твоему?

**nancydrew** **:**  ДЖАГХЕД

**nancydrew** **:**  это очевидно… ты флиртуешь с ним и строишь планы в личке

**nancydrew** **:**  к слову, я стопроцентно уверена, что ты тоже ему нравишься!!!! он точно поставил криминальное чтиво только потому, что ты никогда не смотрела фильмы тарантино

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  твою мать

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  бетти, я

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  ты права, но пожалуйста, не говори ему. и вообще никому не говори, ладно? для меня всё это непривычно, джагхед не обычный выбор для меня

**nancydrew** **:**  обещаю!!!!!! обещаю дважды, хорошо?

**nancydrew** **:**  но это очень мило

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  перестань

 

**archiballs**  пишет  **thethird**

Воскресенье, 00:13.

 

**archiballs** **:**  так, значит, вы с ронни строите планы в личке, а?

**thethird** **:**  ????

**archiballs** **:**  она тебе нравится?

**thethird** **:**  издеваешься? нет

**archiballs** **:**  а складывается впечатление, что да

**thethird** **:**  ну так мой ответ нет

**archiballs** **:**  ладно…..

**archiballs** **:**  конечно, приятель, как скажешь

**thethird** **:**  закрыли тему. она не нравится мне в том самом смысле

**archiballs** **:**  по-моему, леди слишком щедра на уверения?

**thethird** **:**  не цитируй тут мне шекспира, эндрюс

**archiballs** **:**  а что ты мне сделаешь

**thethird** **:**  чего это тебя вообще так волнует, нравится она мне или нет?

**archiballs** **:**  ничего меня не волнует, мне просто интересно

**thethird** **:**  ну конечно…

**thethird** **:**  эй, ты ведь так и не сказал, кто тебе нравится?

**thethird** **:**  арч?

**thethird** **:**  … ну и фиг с тобой

**thethird** **:**  ты болван, чувак

 

**archiballs**  пишет  **thethird**

Воскресенье, 2:34.

 

**archiballs** **:**  я не могу сказать тебе, кто это

**thethird** **:**  ??? почему?

**archiballs** **:**  помнишь, ронни писала, что ей немного стыдно? ну так вот, мне тоже

**thethird** **:**  ясно, хорошо

**thethird** **:**  тогда закрыли тему

**archiballs** **:**  спасибо

**thethird** **:**  без проблем

**archiballs** **:**  тебе точно никто не нравится?

**thethird** **:**  только бургер, который я завтра съем у попа

**archiballs** **:**  хахаха

**archiballs** **:**  твоя единственная настоящая любовь

**thethird** **:**  именно

 

**nancydrew**  пишет  **archiballs**

Воскресенье, 2:41.

 

**nancydrew** **:**  хочешь скажу, кто нравится ронни??

**nancydrew** **:**  нет, погоди, забудь, я не могу рассказать, это будет нечестно

**archiballs** **:**  всё нормально, беттс

**archiballs** **:**  только

**archiballs** **:**  это джагхед?

**nancydrew** **:**  … возможно

**nancydrew** **:**  прости, арч

**archiballs** **:**  все западают на этого неудачника

**nancydrew** **:**  я нет

**nancydrew** **:**  и этот неудачник твой лучший друг

**archiballs** **:**  все, кроме тебя

**archiballs** **:**  и даже не напоминай мне

**nancydrew** **:**  уверена, всё как-нибудь образуется, арч

**archiballs** **:**  надеюсь

**archiballs** **:**  странно всё это

**archiballs** **:**  но спасибо, бетти

**nancydrew** **:**  <3

 

**Беседа:** остановим ненависть

Четверг, 17:07.

 

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  нет… джагхед, дорогой, эрнест хемингуэй был представителем потерянного поколения

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  которое предшествовало битникам

**thethird** **:**  да, я знаю, я только говорю, что он и остальное потерянное поколение оказали огромное влияние на битников, так что без них битники были бы уже не те. хотя влияние это не всегда было положительным

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  о. что ж, да, думаю, ты прав. но всё равно в следующий раз выражайся яснее, бестолочь

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  но «и восходит солнце» и «в дороге»?? связь очевидна

**thethird** **:**  именно!

**archiballs** **:**  ваши темы для разговора очень странные и депрессивные, ребята

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  тебе ещё повезло, что ты пропустил обсуждение экзистенциализма

**archiballs** **:**  о господи

**thethird** **:**  ха!

**nancydrew** **:**  я застала это, и честно… это очень интересно, но как же угнетающе

**nancydrew** **:**  и вы тоже очень интересные, ребята

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  что это ещё значит?

**nancydrew** **:**  просто я не ожидала, что у вас так много общего

**archiballs** **:**  я тоже

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  да и я, если честно

**thethird** **:**  поверьте, никто не удивлён больше меня

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  ха

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  арчикинс, ты решил навсегда оставить это имя? я терпеть его не могу

**archiballs** **:**  я тоже, но я уже к нему привязался

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  чтоб тебя

**nancydrew** **:**  да, я тоже к нему привыкла

**thethird** **:**  я его придумал, так что

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  ну разумеется это был ты

**thethird** **:**  я и тебе могу придумать, если хочешь?

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  мне и так неплохо, спасибо

**archiballs** **:**  эй, воскресенье всё ещё в силе, джаг?

**thethird** **:**  конечно, если вы придёте

**thethird** **:**  папы и джелли весь день не будет, так что

**nancydrew** **:**  здорово! я точно приду!

**archiballs:**  и я

**ronnie.lodge:**  плюс

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  честно говоря, очень хочу посмотреть убить билла

**thethird** **:**  тебе понравится

**archiballs** **:**  а мне нет

**thethird** **:**  это твои проблемы, арч, не мои

**thethird** **:**  и не квентина, если уж на то пошло

**archiballs** **:**  может, я бы так не думал, будь из него режиссёр получше

**_thethird_**   _удалил_ _**archiballs**  _ _из беседы_

**thethird** **:**  не вздумайте добавлять его

**nancydrew** **:**  аврджоплдшкм джаг, так нельзя

**thethird** **:**  ты видела, что он сказал???

**nancydrew** **:**  это всего лишь фильмы, джаг

**_thethird_**   _удалил_ _**nancydrew**  _ _из беседы_

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  вот и остались только мы

**thethird** **:**  похоже на то

**_ronnie_** ** _._** ** _lodge_**   _добавила_ _**nancydrew**_

**_ronnie_** ** _._** ** _lodge_**   _добавила_ _**archiballs**_

**thethird** **:**  да чтоб тебя, вероника!

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  я не могла вынести мысли, что мы остались в этой беседе один на один

**archiballs** **:**  ха!

**nancydrew** **:**  ну конечно, не могла…

**thethird** **:**  ???

**ronnie** **.** **lodge** **:**  не начинай….

**thethird** **:**  вас хрен поймёшь

**thethird** **:**  не говоря уже о том, что общаться с вами утомительно

**nancydrew** **:**  ты себе даже не представляешь, джагги


	3. Chapter 3

**Беседа:**  остановим ненависть

Пятница, 19:27.

 

**thethird:**  где вас, нахрен, носит?

**nancydrew:**  ????

**thethird:**  эм, мы договорились встретиться у попа?

**nancydrew:**  ТВОЮ Ж МАТЬ

**nancydrew:**  у меня напрочь из головы вылетело, я уже приняла душ и лежу в кровати, простите, я не приду аврджол

**thethird:**  ого

**thethird:**  ты забила на нас, чтобы провести вечер пятницы в одиночестве?

**nancydrew:**  ко мне полли приехала, дурачок

**nancydrew:**  мы собираемся посмотреть киношку

**thethird:**  а

**ronnie.** **lodge:**  да… я тоже не смогу, прости, джаг

**ronnie.** **lodge:**  к нам пришли гости

**thethird:**  гости?

**ronnie.lodge:**  да, гости

**thethird:**  я с вас худею, ребята

**archiballs:**  эй, джаг

**archiballs:**  я приду примерно через две минуты

**thethird:**  мой единственный настоящий друг

**nancydrew:**  эй!

**thethird:**  вас обеих для меня больше не существует…

**ronnie.lodge:**  в отличие от тебя, не все из нас живут у попа, джаг

**thethird:**  я не живу тут

**thethird:**  как бы мне того ни хотелось

**thethird:**  поп сказал, что это незаконно, так что

**ronnie.lodge:**  боже

**nancydrew:**  врджпрвнкулбвнг

**nancydrew:**  приятного вам свидания

**thethird:**  это не свидание?

**thethird:**  и вам бы было об этом известно, если бы вы удосужились прийти

**ronnie.lodge:**  да-да…

**nancydrew:**  последнее слово всегда должно оставаться за тобой, правда, джаг?

**thethird:**  по-моему, лишь я один ИМЕЮ ПРАВО на последнее слово

**ronnie.lodge:**  эм… больно

**archiballs:**  я не имею права на последнее слово, но я у попа!

**thethird:**  наконец-то, друг, на которого я могу положиться

**thethird:**  поговорю с вами ЗМЕЯМИ позже

**ronnie.** **lodge:**  пожалуйста, не надо…

**thethird:**  и только опять магическим образом не забудьте, что в воскресенье вы все идёте ко мне смотреть убить билла, хотите вы того или нет

**nancydrew:**  не забуду!!!

**ronnie.** **lodge:**  о, такое я ни за что бы не пропустила

 

**Беседа** **:**  остановим ненависть

Воскресенье, 11:37.

 

**nancydrew:**  джаг! я скоро приду. я немного рано, это ничего?

**thethird:**  нет конечно, скоро увидимся

**ronnie.** **lodge:**  да, я тоже скоро

**thethird:**  класс

**archiballs:**  ребята…

**archiballs:**  я, может, даже приду вовремя

**thethird:**  смелое заявление, арч

**ronnie.lodge:**  ты же понимаешь, что если ты теперь опоздаешь, мы будем припоминать тебе об этом до конца твоих дней?

**archiballs:**  знаю

**archiballs:**  но я не опоздаю

**nancydrew:**  ты пожалеешь, что сказал это, арчи

**archiballs:**  почему вы не верите в меня?

**thethird:**  потому что ты не опаздывал всего… раза три за всю жизнь

**archiballs:**  :(

**archiballs:**  то есть, так и есть, но вам не обязательно каждый раз об этом напоминать

**ronnie.lodge:**  ты сам постоянно об этом напоминаешь

**archiballs:**  я просто хочу доказать вам, что могу не опаздывать

**thethird:**  тогда, может быть, тебе стоит хотя бы время от времени приходить вовремя??

**archiballs:**  эй, я раньше всех пришёл на сеанс в открытом кинотеатре!

**thethird:**  чистая случайность

**archiballs:**  отвали, джагги

**thethird:**  кстати, я купил перекусить, но не знал, что вы можете захотеть, поэтому набрал всякой разной еды

**nancydrew:**  здорово! если честно, я готова съесть что угодно

**archiballs:**  да, я тоже

**ronnie.** **lodge:**  у меня вообще-то есть стандарты, но я уверена, что что бы ты ни купил сойдёт, джаг

**thethird:**  благодарю, ваше величество

**ronnie.** **lodge:**  всегда пожалуйста

**ronnie.** **lodge:**  но если по правде, то я тоже съем что угодно

**thethird:**  уже не такая понтовая, а, лодж?

**ronnie.lodge:**  никогда такой и не была, джонс

**nancydrew:**  джаг! я пришла!

**thethird:**  дверь открыта, глупенькая

**nancydrew:**  я в курсе, но мама наблюдает из машины

**thethird:**  о чёрт, буду через секунду

**ronnie.lodge:**  не забудь помахать элис, джаг!

**thethird:**  помахал, не волнуйся

**thethird:**  но так хотелось показать ей фак…

**ronnie.lodge:**  ХА

**nancydrew:**  эй! пожалуйста, не показывайте моей маме фак!

**thethird:**  бетти, ты стоишь рядом со мной на кухне

**nancydrew:**  да, но ронни и арчи-то нет

**ronnie.lodge:**  я скоро

**ronnie.lodge:**  к сожалению

**thethird:**  эй, я пригласил тебя в СВОЙ ДОМ, и ты не проявила даже каплю благодарности

**ronnie.lodge:**  я очень благодарна тебе, джаг, правда

**ronnie.lodge:**  и я люблю вас троих, но… боже, какие же вы странные

**nancydrew:**  добро пожаловать в клуб, ронни!

**archiballs:**  вы заткнётесь или нет

**archiballs:**  я пытаюсь собраться, но телефон никак не перестанет трещать

**ronnie.lodge:**  больно…

**thethird:**  твои слова ранили меня в самое сердце, арч…

**archiballs:**  вы хотите, чтобы я пришёл вовремя, или нет?

**thethird:**  справедливое замечание

**archiballs:**  ХА

**thethird:**  но это ты хочешь прийти вовремя на просмотр тарантино

**archiballs:**  чёрт возьми

**archiballs:**  ты не мог дать мне победить хотя бы раз, джаг?

**thethird:**  возможно, однажды, мой юный падаван, возможно, однажды…

 

**Беседа** **:**  остановим ненависть

Воскресенье, 17:42.

 

**_thethird_ ** _изменил название беседы на: арчи нравится тарантино_

**archiballs:**  эй! я сказал, что убить билла ничего, я не говорил, что мне нравится тарантино!

**thethird:**  для тебя это почти одно и то же

**ronnie.** **lodge:**  я от вас в шоке

**ronnie.** **lodge:**  но убить билла классный фильм

**nancydrew:**  да! я его уже смотрела, но бог троицу любит

**thethird:**  бетти мой самый любимый друг

**archiballs:**  только потому, что у неё НЕТ ВКУСА, как и у тебя

**_thethird_ ** _удалил_ _**archiballs**  из_ _беседы_

**ronnie.** **lodge:**  да чтоб тебя, джагхед! нельзя нам хоть пять минут прожить спокойно?

**thethird:**  не тогда, когда дело касается тарантино

**ronnie.lodge:**  справедливо…

**_nancydrew_ ** _добавила_ _**archiballs**_

**thethird:**  бетти…

**nancydrew:**  я хоть и люблю тарантино, но когда речь идёт о вас, я нейтральна, как швейцария

**thethird:**  ну конечно…

**archiballs:**  я же сказал, что мне понравился убить билла, чувак…

**thethird:**  знаю… и за это люблю

**archiballs:**  я тоже тебя люблю

**thethird:**  я рад, что ты наконец осознал свою ошибку

**archiballs:**  чтоб тебя, джаг…

**nancydrew:**  шсрпраодкалмлквмдоамкпкнр

**ronnie.** **lodge:**  ХА

 

**ronnie.lodge**  пишет  **nancydrew**

Воскресенье, 18:31.

 

**ronnie.** **lodge:**  эм… бетти, могу я с тобой поговорить?

**ronnie.lodge:**  я немного в панике

**nancydrew:**  конечно! что случилось? с тобой всё в порядке??

**ronnie.** **lodge:**  да

**ronnie.** **lodge:**  то есть нет

**ronnie.** **lodge:**  сегодня днём, когда мы ходили на кухню за напитками, я… поцеловала джагхеда

**nancydrew:**  БО ЖЕ МОЙ

**nancydrew:**  аврполджкгпрцугра ты серьёзно???

**nancydrew:**  он поцеловал тебя в ответ???

**ronnie.lodge:**  да он… думаю, да

**ronnie.** **lodge:**  он положил руки мне на талию

**ronnie.lodge:**  но потом будто бы замер и сказал, что нам пора возвращаться, и мы до сих пор об этом не говорили?

**nancydrew:**  ОУ!

**nancydrew:**  блин :/ тебе точно нужно с ним поговорить

**nancydrew:**  мы с джагхедом знакомы… практически с рождения, и он правда классный, но иногда он странно ведёт себя, когда дело касается… эмоций? так что хз, думаю, тебе просто нужно поговорить с ним

**nancydrew:**  договорись встретиться с ним у попа и накорми его бургерами

**ronnie.lodge:**  хорошо, бетти, спасибо

**ronnie.lodge:**  сейчас напишу ему

**nancydrew:**  ок! надеюсь, всё пройдёт удачно!

**ronnie.** **lodge:**  спасибо, бетти <3

**nancydrew:**  <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 

**ronnie.lodge**  пишет  **thethird**

Воскресенье, 18:48.

 

**ronnie.** **lodge:**  эй, джаг? мы можем встретиться? думаю, нам надо поговорить

**thethird:**  звучит устрашающе

**ronnie.** **lodge:**  речь о том, что случилось сегодня

**ronnie.lodge:**  на кухне

**thethird:**  ох

**thethird:**  через двадцать минут у попа?

**ronnie.lodge:**  хорошо, увидимся

 

**ronnie.lodge**  пишет  **nancydrew**

Воскресенье, 18:51.

 

**ronnie.lodge:**  боже, мы встречаемся у попа через двадцать минут, что мне делать

**nancydrew:**  эй! успокойся! ты справишься! это же всего лишь джагхед, и он тебе нравится, и он поцеловал тебя, так что ?? только не дай ему отделаться от тебя всякими логическими аргументами, у него дурацкая привычка поступать именно так…

**ronnie.lodge:**  да, я справлюсь…

**ronnie.lodge:**  но спасибо тебе, бетти, ты настоящий друг

**nancydrew:**  обращайся! <3

 

**Беседа** **:**  главные стервы города

Воскресенье, 19:56.

 

**cherylbombshell:**  эм? девчата, вероника лодж целуется с этим, как его, джагхедом за столиком у попа?

**catwoman:**  ты гонишь??? вероника лодж?? и джагхед джонс??

**cherylbombshell:**  я серьёзна, как сердечный приступ, я смотрю на них прямо сейчас. к несчастью…

**valerie:**  ничего себе.. вот уж действительно странная парочка…

**mel.v:**  ого…

**mel.v:**  даже не знаю, что об этом и думать

**catwoman:**  они что, там обжимаются в открытую? меня подмывает пойти посмотреть на это собственными глазами, но в то же время… не уверена, что действительно хочу это видеть..

**cherylbombshell:**  не парься, просто зайди в мой твиттер

**mel.v:**  шерил…

**mel.v:**  ШЕРИЛ!!!!!!!

**valerie:**  О БОЖЕ

**catwoman:**  я люблю тебя, девчуля… но это немного подло, даже для тебя

**cherylbombshell:**  а что? это они целуются в общественном месте, так что сами виноваты

 

**thethird**  пишет  **archiballs**

Воскресенье, 21:14.

 

**thethird:**  чувак

**thethird:**  я должен тебе кое-что рассказать

**archiballs:**  что такое??

**thethird:**  короче, сегодня днём у меня на кухне ронни меня поцеловала, и я запаниковал и больше не упоминал об этом, но мы только что встретились у попа, и, в общем, мы теперь встречаемся

**archiballs:**  ОМГ

**archiballs:**  чувак, это круто

**archiballs:**  рад за тебя

**thethird:**  спасибо, арч

**thethird:**  не могу поверить, что из нас двоих у меня первого появилась девушка…

**thethird:**  не могу поверить, что встречаюсь с вероникой лодж…

**archiballs:**  я тоже, чувак

**thethird:**  к слову, так и не расскажешь, кто тебе нравится?

**archiballs:**  ха

**archiballs:**  только через мой труп

 

**nancydrew**  пишет  **archiballs**

Воскресенье, 21:41.

 

**nancydrew:**  эй, джаг тебе уже рассказал?

**archiballs:**  насчёт него и ронни?

**archiballs:**  да

**nancydrew:**  мне жаль, арч…

**archiballs:**  всё нормально, я рад за них, просто… немного больно, понимаешь

**archiballs:**  всё равно я сам виноват, надо было рассказать ему раньше

**nancydrew:**  эй! ты не виноват! никто не виноват! здесь вообще не может быть виноватых!

**archiballs:**  спасибо, бетти

**nancydrew:**  могу я тебе кое в чём признаться??

**archiballs:**  разумеется??

**nancydrew:**  боже. окей. мне очень нравится вероника, но я не хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь об этом знал, так что я никому не говорила, но я только что давала ей советы насчёт джагхеда и подбадривала её, чтобы она поговорила с ним, и блин? я рада за них, но мне хотелось бы порадоваться и за себя

**archiballs:**  бетти… почему мы с тобой такие дураки??

**archiballs:**  но мне правда жаль, ты что, серьёзно давала ей советы насчёт джагхеда?

**nancydrew:**  хз, арч…

**nancydrew:**  да, ты же знаешь, каким он может быть, так что я просто… предупредила её

**archiballs:**  да, понимаю тебя

**archiballs:**  и как только мы оказались в такой заднице?

**nancydrew:**  боже, арч, я вообще без понятия…

 

**Беседа:**  арчи нравится тарантино

Понедельник, 9:07.

 

**thethird:**  эм, ребята… почему все на нас так странно смотрят

**thethird:**  мы же просто тут сидим

**nancydrew:**  хз??

**archiballs:**  без понятия?

**ronnie.lodge:**  я тоже не в курсе, но, может, это потому, что мы сидим рядом, но всё равно переписываемся в чате…

**archiballs:**  ха

**archiballs:**  возможно

**thethird:**  хз, все пялятся, я не понимаю, что происходит

**nancydrew:**  эм… я написала кевину… джаг и ронни, вам стоит зайти к шерил в твиттер

**ronnie.lodge:**  твою ж мать

 

**nancydrew**  пишет  **ronnie.lodge**

Понедельник, 10:37.

 

**nancydrew:**  эй, ты в порядке?

**nancydrew:**  что с джагом?

**ronnie.** **lodge:**  да, с нами всё нормально

**ronnie.** **lodge:**  его просто выбесило, что все узнали о нас до того, как мы сами решили об этом рассказать

**nancydrew:**  да, это отстой :/

**nancydrew:**  мне очень жаль, что шерил так поступила

**ronnie.** **lodge:**  ты не должна извиняться, бетти

**ronnie.** **lodge:**  шерил — это шерил, мы с джагом это переживём

**nancydrew:**  это хорошо!

**nancydrew:**  не помню, говорила ли уже это вчера, но я рада за вас! очень!

**ronnie.lodge:**  спасибо, беттс <3

**nancydrew:**  <3

**nancydrew:**  но мне реально показалось, что он сейчас убежит разыскивать шерил и просто-напросто врежет ей

**ronnie.lodge:**  боже, я знаю

**ronnie.** **lodge:**  но мне кажется, что джагхед всё-таки только громко лает, но не кусает, хоть его лай и куда более саркастичный, чем у большинства

**nancydrew:**  я бы не была так уверена…

**nancydrew:**  я видела его злым и раньше, но не настолько

**nancydrew:**  и он был не просто зол, он был… в ужасе, мне показалось

**ronnie.lodge:**  да, мы уже обсудили это

**ronnie.** **lodge:**  он не любит повышенного к себе внимания и… что ж, это как раз то, что сейчас и происходит

**ronnie.** **lodge:**  я говорила тебе, что реджи его “поздравил”?

**nancydrew:**  ??? нет??

**ronnie.** **lodge:**  как оказалось, реджи похлопал его по плечу и сказал типа “зачёт, джонс”… фе

**nancydrew:**  ://// отврат

**ronnie.** **lodge:**  почти уверена, что джагхед едва не вмазал и ему

 

**Беседа:**  арчи нравится тарантино

Понедельник, 20:27.

 

**ronnie.lodge:**  эй, ребята?

**ronnie.lodge:**  вы же в курсе, что ничего не изменилось из-за того, что мы с джагом теперь встречаемся? мы всё ещё вчетвером против всего мира

**nancydrew:**  я знаю!

**archiballs:**  да, мы в курсе, ронни! всё ок

**ronnie.lodge:**  хорошо

**ronnie.** **lodge:**  до сих пор странно это говорить… мы с джагхедом встречаемся…

**thethird:**  нашла кому рассказывать

**nancydrew:**  вы просто очаровательны

**nancydrew:**  кстати, нам же в пятницу не надо в школу?

**archiballs:**  да, а что?

**nancydrew:**  в четверг вечером уезжают родители… как насчёт ночёвки?

**ronnie.** **lodge:**  я думала, ты скажешь “вечеринки”…

**ronnie.** **lodge:**  но да, я за

**archiballs:**  и я

**thethird:**  я тоже

**thethird:**  что угодно, чтобы насолить твоей матери

**nancydrew:**  эй!

**thethird:**  я шучу!

**nancydrew:**  ты никогда не шутишь, джаг… не на все сто

**thethird:**  ого… глубоко…

**thethird:**  “ты никогда не шутишь, джаг… не на ДУХОВНОМ уровне…”

**nancydrew:**  отвали!

**ronnie.lodge:**  я реву

**archiballs:**  господи, джаг, ты идиот

**thethird:**  думаю, с этим мы все можем согласиться


	4. Chapter 4

**Беседа:**  арчи нравится тарантино

Среда, 2:07.

 

**thethird:**  эй

**thethird:**  не спите?

**nancydrew:**  нет! что такое?

**thethird:**  ничего, просто не могу заснуть

**ronnie.lodge:**  я тоже не сплю

**thethird:**  класс

**thethird:**  вы когда-нибудь думали о том, типа…

**thethird:**  насколько мы крошечные?? по сравнению с остальным миром?? и тем более со всей вселенной

**archiballs:**  джаг, ты что, накурился?

**nancydrew:**  джаг, с тобой всё в порядке???

**ronnie.lodge:**  то есть, конечно, постоянно, но ?? с чего это ты вдруг

**thethird:**  хз… может, я напишу книгу под названием «мысли в два часа ночи», где буду рассуждать о подобном трэше

**ronnie.lodge:**  вообще-то, не такая уж плохая это идея

**archiballs:**  я бы прочёл

**thethird:**  спасибо, ребята…

**nancydrew:**  эй, джаг, кстати, как продвигается работа над твоей суперсекретной книгой?

**thethird:**  очень даже хорошо, бетти, спасибо, что спросила

**archiballs:**  ты когда-нибудь дашь нам её почитать?

**thethird:**  может, когда опубликую

**ronnie.lodge:**  я подсмотрю на твоём ноуте гораздо раньше

**thethird:**  хотел бы я на это посмотреть, лодж

**nancydrew:**  у вас, ребята, очень странная манера флиртовать

**thethird:**  что ж, спасибо, мисс купер

 

**Беседа:**  арчи нравится тарантино

Четверг, 16:17.

 

**nancydrew:**  ок, ребята, ИТАК

**nancydrew:**  предки уезжают в семь, так что я жду вас в любое время после!

**ronnie.lodge:**  круто! я принесу вкусняшки и маски, чтобы у нас всех была потрясающая сияющая кожа и гнилые зубы

**nancydrew:**  хаха, мне нравится!!!

**archiballs:** а мне обязательно делать маску??

**ronnie.lodge:**  конечно, арчикинс, в приказном порядке

**archiballs:**  чёрт побери

**thethird:**  лично я не могу дождаться, когда моя кожа станет потрясающей и сияющей

**ronnie.lodge:**  рада, что угодила тебе, малыш…

**nancydrew:**  МАЛЫШ

**nancydrew:**  оу, вы двое

**thethird:**  отвали

**nancydrew:** :)

**archiballs:** меня от вас тошнит

**thethird:**  ревнуешь, арч?

**archiballs:**  щас тебе

 

**nancydrew**  пишет  **archiballs**

Четверг, 16:31.

 

**nancydrew:**  эй, арч, ты в порядке??

**archiballs:**  хаха, да, всё ок, бетти, не волнуйся

**nancydrew:**  ладно…

**nancydrew:** я просто знаю, что тебе должно быть тяжело сейчас из-за джага и ронни

**archiballs:**  да

**archiballs:** тебе тоже должно быть нелегко

**nancydrew:** если честно, меня это просто бесит, потому что, в смысле… должна быть какая-то возможность всё это исправить, понимаешь?

**archiballs:** не думаю, что на этот раз это так, бетти

**nancydrew:**  ххммм

**archiballs:**  бетти… только не это

**archiballs:** никаких гениальных планов, пожалуйста

**archiballs:** УМОЛЯЮ ТЕБЯ, БЕТТИ

**nancydrew:**  а что?? я вообще молчу :)

 

**Беседа:**  арчи нравится тарантино

Четверг, 19:09.

 

**thethird:** беттс, твои предки ушли??

**nancydrew:**  да, где-то минут десять назад, а что?

**thethird:**  ох, отлично, потому что я у тебя на крыльце

**nancydrew:**  сколько ты там стоишь, джаг?

**thethird:**  …думаю, будет лучше, если я оставлю этот вопрос без ответа

**ronnie.lodge:**  мне стоит ревновать?

**thethird:** у джеллибин новые колонки, и хоть у неё и хороший музыкальный вкус, терпеть такую громкость через некоторое время стало попросту невозможно, так что я вышел пораньше

**ronnie.lodge:**  а… младшие, что с них взять

**archiballs:**  у тебя же нет братьев и сестёр, ронни??

**ronnie.lodge:** верно, арчи… это была шутка

**archiballs:**  чёрт…

**nancydrew:**  оырампукоыраиукмрилвюди

**thethird:**  эй, бетти, выйди уже из чата и ОБЩАЙСЯ со мной, я проделал столь долгий путь до твоего ДОМА и вот что получаю взамен?????

**nancydrew:**  ты сам пришёл и тут же вытащил ноут и начал что-то там печатать

**thethird:**  эй… я человек творчества, ладно?

**archiballs:**  о, ну конечно, джаг

**ronnie.lodge:**  ох, милый мой…..

**thethird:**  вы все ещё пожалеете, когда я заработаю свои миллионы, пока вы так и будете торчать в ривердэйле

**nancydrew:**  непременно… давайте вы двое поторопитесь и уже придёте, пжлста

 

**Беседа:**  арчи нравится тарантино

Воскресенье, 19:47.

 

**nancydrew:**  я замечательно провела выходные, ребята! огромное спасибо вам, что пришли

**thethird:**  не то чтобы у нас был выбор

**thethird:**  но мне тоже всё понравилось, спасибо, беттс

**archiballs:**  устраивать марафон тарантино в субботу вечером было совершенно необязательно, но помимо этого, всё было мегакруто

**ronnie.lodge:**  марафон тарантино был ОТДУШИНОЙ, арчикинс… но спасибо тебе огромное, би

**nancydrew:**  :) огромное пожалуйста!! обращайтесь!!!

**nancydrew:**  и прости, джаг, но я никогда не устану припоминать тебе, что ты знаешь наизусть все песни из классного мюзикла

**thethird:**  у меня есть младшая сестра, ладно??? хрена ради

**ronnie.lodge:**  ахахаха, шедевр

**ronnie.lodge:**  я подарю тебе футболку с классным мюзиклом на др

**archiballs:**  пожалуйста, ронни, это же просто ор

**nancydrew:**  ыловарыкашлпртп

**thethird:**  о боже, я вас всех ненавижу

**nancydrew:**  уверена, что так и есть, джагги

**archiballs:**  и господи, бетти, ты просто обязана ещё раз приготовить те брауни из арахисового масла и белого шоколада, они были просто обалденные

**ronnie.lodge:**  поддерживаю, просто отпад

**thethird:**  я продал бы всех вас на органы всего за одну из этих штук

**archiballs:**  я даже не могу тебя за это винить, чувак

**nancydrew:**  оу, спасибо вам, ребята! вы лучшие! конечно я испеку ещё

**archiballs:**  юху!!!

**thethird:** о ДА

**ronnie.lodge:**  со всем нашим разгулом я и забыла, что у нас в среду контрольная по химии

**archiballs:**  ох блять

**nancydrew:**  о, я уже почти всё повторила

**thethird:**  да… я тоже….

**ronnie.lodge:** гонишь, джаг

**ronnie.lodge:** я почти уверена, что это не очень-то важная контрольная

**thethird:**  и… насколько сильно мне стоит волноваться?

**ronnie.lodge:**  *вздыхает*… повторим кое-что завтра вечером, ладно?

**thethird:** отлично

**archiballs:**  не хочу быть третьим лишним, но можно я тоже присоединюсь?? мне пригодится любая помощь

**ronnie.lodge:**  разумеется, арч, я всегда готова помочь нуждающимся

 

**thethird**  пишет  **archiballs**

Воскресенье, 21:14.

 

**thethird:**  чувак, всё в порядке?

**thethird:**  в смысле… между нами? мне показалось, что ты вёл себя немного странно на выходных?

**archiballs:**  конечно всё в порядке, чувак!

**thethird:** ладно, если это точно

**archiballs:**  точно, джаг! никаких проблем

**thethird:**  дело же не во мне и ронни, да?

**archiballs:**  нет? всё в порядке, клянусь

**thethird:**  хорошо, арч. просто хотел сказать тебе, что ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной, если что-то не так

**archiballs:**  спасибо, чувак, я это ценю

**thethird:**  пожалуйста

**thethird** : ладно, хватит с меня проявлений чувств на сегодня

**archiballs:**  слава тебе господи

 

**Беседа:**  арчи нравится тарантино

Понедельник, 11:31.

 

**thethird:**  как думаете, исключат ли меня, если я случайно подожгу волосы шерил?

**ronnie.lodge:**  насколько “случайно”?

**nancydrew:**  ДЖАГ НЕТ

**nancydrew:**  я знаю, что она поступила ужасно, но нельзя просто взять и поджечь ей волосы, дубина

**thethird:**  …ладно

**archiballs:**  ахаха джаг

**archiballs:**  но если серьёзно, то это не вариант

**thethird:**  зануды

**ronnie.lodge:**  ну разве что… если ты будешь действовать исподтишка

**thethird:**  я знал, что есть причина, почему я встречаюсь именно с тобой

**nancydrew:**  НЕ ПОТАКАЙ ЕМУ ВЕРОНИКА

**ronnie.lodge:**  а что? я не сказала ничего такого

 

**Беседа:**  главные стервы города

Понедельник, 11:44.

 

**cherylbombshell:**  девчата, мне кажется или джагхед очень подозрительно на меня пялится?

**mel.v:**  после того, что ты сделала, девчуля, я не удивлена!

**valerie:**  ха! правда

**valerie:** но он и правда смотрит на тебя очень подозрительно… в смысле, даже учитывая обстоятельства

**catwoman:** девчонки, пожалуйста, заткнитесь, у меня сейчас не английский, так что я не вижу джагхеда, и я пытаюсь СОСРЕДОТОЧИТЬСЯ

**cherylbombshell:**  кое-кто нервничает

**mel.v:**  у неё скоро важная контрольная по химии

**catwoman:**  и я пытаюсь сконцентрироваться, чего сделать не получится, если вы так и будете строчить сообщения каждые две секунды, когда я на уроке

**valerie:**  просто выключи телефон…

**catwoman:**  я могу пропустить важный звонок, мне нельзя так рисковать

**mel.v:**  господи, джос

**catwoman:**  и вообще, шерил, я бы не беспокоилась насчёт джагхеда, если кого и бояться, так это веронику

**valerie:**  поддерживаю

**cherylbombshell:**  вероника лодж меня не пугает

**catwoman:**  в таком случае пеняй на себя

 

**Беседа:**  арчи нравится тарантино

Понедельник, 11:51.

 

**nancydrew:**  ребята, шерил на нас пялится

**nancydrew:**  джаг, это всё ты виноват, хватит смотреть на неё

**thethird:** пусть сначала она перестанет смотреть на меня

**nancydrew:** боже МОЙ

**ronnie.lodge:**  пусть только попробует что-нибудь выкинуть, клянусь

**archiballs:**  за ней не заржавеет

**nancydrew:**  она пялится только потому, что мы пялимся, так что как насчёт того, чтобы ПЕРЕСТАТЬ

**ronnie.lodge:**  ладно, я прекращаю

**nancydrew:** джаг…

**thethird:**  я всего-навсего внимательно слушаю этот крайне занимательный урок английского, бетти

**nancydrew:**  ну конечно…

**ronnie.lodge:**  эй, джаг и арч, готовы пойти ко мне после школы?

**thethird:**  ага

**archiballs:**  да, конечно

**nancydrew:**  можете сколько угодно уходить от разговора, но я не хочу, чтобы вы затеяли ссору с шерил блоссом, ладно?

**ronnie.lodge:**  хорошо, беттс, даю слово

**thethird:**  ничего не могу обещать

_**nancydrew**  изменила название беседы на: пожалуйста джагхед никаких убийств и поджогов_

**nancydrew:**  просто чтобы ты помнил об этом всегда, когда заходишь в беседу

**thethird:**  ничего себе, бетти… какая же ты паинька

**nancydrew:**  о, ну даже не знаю, джаг, я просто не хочу, чтобы тебя ПОСАДИЛИ!!!!!!!

**thethird:**  не переживай, я дружу с сыном шерифа

**nancydrew:**  ГОСПОДИ

**archiballs:**  кевин тебе тут не поможет, приятель

**thethird:**  ну попробовать-то можно

 

**Беседа:**  главные стервы города

Понедельник, 11:57.

 

**cherylbombshell:**  слава богу, джагхед и его дружки перестали на меня пялиться

**mel.v:** они тебе вообще хоть что-нибудь сказали?

**cherylbombshell:** ни слова с тех пор, как я встретила их в коридоре и у джагхеда снесло крышу… бедняжка

**valerie:** может, тебе стоит извиниться? в смысле… я знаю, что то, что ты сделала, не так уж и плохо, но это всё равно типа… вторжение в их личную жизнь

**mel.v:**  согласна

**cherylbombshell:**  …зануды

**cherylbombshell:** но ладно, я поговорю с ними попозже

**mel.v:** шерил блоссом?? согласилась извиниться?? я в шоке

**cherylbombshell:**  о, да заткнись ты, мел

**valerie:**  хаха

**catwoman:**  ДЕВОЧКИ

**catwoman:**  ЗАМОЛЧИТЕ

**mel.v:** прости, джей

**valerie:**  ой, прости

**cherylbombshell:** может, тебе стоит перестать писать нам и просто… сосредоточиться на уроке??

**catwoman:**  шерил… не испытывай моё терпение

 

**Беседа:**  пожалуйста джагхед никаких убийств и поджогов

Понедельник, 15:11.

 

**ronnie.lodge:**  арч… бетти… шерил только что подошла к нам с джагхедом и ИЗВИНИЛАСЬ за то, что выложила ту фотку…

**nancydrew:**  гонишь???? ни за что бы не подумала…

**archiballs:**  твою мать… не думал, что она на это способна

**ronnie.lodge:**  да, и при том она казалась искренней…

**thethird:**  всё равно я ей не доверяю

**nancydrew:**  джаг, ты едва доверяешь нам

**archiballs:**  ахахаха

**thethird:**  никому не доверяй

**ronnie.lodge:**  о ГОСПОДИ

**ronnie.lodge:**  не могу поверить, что встречаюсь с тобой

**nancydrew:**  ты сама впуталась в это, ронни!

**thethird:**  эй! вы же в курсе, что я вижу всё, что вы здесь пишете, да?

**archiballs:**  оу, что, девочки задели твои чувства, джаг?

**thethird:**  да, неудачник

**ronnie.lodge:**  успокойся, джагги, и смотри, куда идёшь, ты только что чуть не врезался в столб

**nancydrew:**  МПЫОЯАПИЫОВАРИЛЯАОЩЗЕРПШДЖ ТВОЮ МАТЬ

**archiballs:**  хахахаахахахахаааххаааа господи

**thethird:** это интернет-травля

 

**thethird**  пишет  **ronnie.lodge**

Понедельник, 21:48.

 

**thethird:**  рон, тебе арч не показался странным?? в смысле, как он общался со мной сегодня?

**ronnie.lodge:**  эм, наверное, немного да теперь, когда ты сказал об этом

**ronnie.lodge:**  а что?

**thethird:**  мне просто кажется, что с ним что-то не так, в смысле… мне показалось, что он странно вёл себя со мной на выходных, и я не знаю почему

**ronnie.lodge:**  хммм …

**ronnie.lodge:**  погоди

**ronnie.lodge:**  это же не из-за нас?

**thethird:**  я тоже так подумал и спросил его, но он сказал, что всё в порядке, но я всё равно никак не могу отделаться от этого чувства

**ronnie.lodge:**  ты говорил с ним об этом????

**thethird:**  да

**thethird:**  ну, я написал ему

**ronnie.lodge:**  о, ладно. скорее всего, он просто привыкает к тому, что мы вместе?

**thethird:**  да, наверное

**ronnie.lodge:**  в смысле… вы знакомы практически с рождения, и ты никогда раньше не был в отношениях, так что он просто привыкает к тому, что у его лучшего друга появилась девушка, понимаешь?

**thethird:**  ох

**ronnie.lodge:**  ты в порядке, джаг?

**ronnie.lodge:**  уверена, с арчем всё будет хорошо

**thethird:**  я пойду, мне надо… кое-что обдумать

**ronnie.lodge:**  ладно??

**ronnie.lodge:**  я здесь, если захочешь поговорить

**thethird:**  спасибо, милая

**thethird:**  но с этим мне нужно разобраться самому


	5. Chapter 5

**Беседа:** пожалуйста джагхед никаких убийств и поджогов

Четверг, 8:14.

 

 **thethird:** и почему нам всегда надо идти в школу в такую грёбаную рань????? что мы сделали, чтобы заслужить такое?????????

 **nancydrew:** таковы правила, джаг, кто-то просто решил так когда-то давно

 **thethird:** ну а я вот считаю, что пришла пора что-то менять

 **thethird:** по-моему, нам нужно устроить бунт

 **ronnie.lodge:** так, ладно, притормози-ка, парниша. уроки начинаются так рано, потому что, согласно исследованиям, мы лучше воспринимаем информацию с утра

 **thethird:** но это же, скорее всего, взаимосвязано, нет? в смысле мы лучше функционируем после сна, но если бы мы вставали позже, то могли бы усваивать информацию точно так же, если бы уроки начинались в одиннадцать

 **ronnie.lodge:** ты пытаешься переустроить мир, малыш, и я не думаю, что это сработает

 **t** **hethird:** не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь

 **archiballs:** хрена ради

 **nancydrew:** с добрым утром, арч!!!!

 **nancydrew:** ты ведь только что проснулся, не так ли?

 **ronnie.lodge:** господи БОЖЕ, арчи

 **ronnie.lodge:** как тебе удаётся постоянно опаздывать?

 **archiballs:** отвалите от меня

 **nancydrew:** акднфджспркгаиулаькр

 **thethird:** я дам тебе двадцатку, если ты опоздаешь на классный час всего на десять минут. в противном случае двадцатка с тебя

 **ronnie.lodge:** ты серьёзно, джаг?

 **archiballs:** твою мать, джаг, по рукам

 

 **Беседа:** пожалуйста джагхед никаких убийств и поджогов

Четверг, 9:24.

 

 **thethird:** арчи, ты должен мне двадцатку

 **archiballs:** я опоздал ВСЕГО НА МИНУТУ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ ТЫ ПОЗВОЛИТЬ МНЕ ПОБЕДИТЬ ХОТЬ РАЗ

 **thethird:** неа, мы договорились, что ты должен уложиться в первые десять минут, чего ты не сделал, так что проиграл

 **thethird:** плати

 **ronnie.lodge:** вы оба идиоты

 **thethird:** [можетитак.gif]

 **ronnie.lodge:** твою ж мать

 **nancydrew:** КВРДЖНКОКЛАТАООУРВРЛАТАО

 **nancydrew:**  но он ведь почти успел, джаг, некрасиво заставлять его платить :(

 **thethird:**  он ПРОСПОРИЛ, бетти, таковы правила

 **archiballs:** я согласен с бетти, ты злой, джаг :(

 **thethird:**  о, да хватит ныть уже, арчи, тащи мне мой выигрыш

_**thethird**  изменил название беседы на: арчи должен джагхеду двадцатку _

**ronnie.lodge:** джагхед, ты уверен…. что у тебя нет пристрастия к азартным играм

 **thethird:**  …...нет

 **ronnie.lodge:**  нет, его нет или нет, не уверен???

 **ronnie.lodge:** ДЖАГХЕД

 **nancydrew:** отвечай своей девушке, джагхед!!!!!!

 **thethird:**  мне пора, скоро вернусь

 **ronnie.lodge:**  НЕ СМЕЙ УХОДИТЬ КОГДА Я С ТОБОЙ РАЗГОВАРИВАЮ

_**thethird** вышел из беседы _

**ronnie.lodge:**  какая НАГЛОСТЬ

 **nancydrew:**  я реву

 **archiballs:** мне тоже жалко джага…. у него серьёзные проблемы…

 **ronnie.lodge:** ХАХАХАХАХА

 **nancydrew:** хорошая шутка, арч!!!!!

 **archiballs:** :’)

 

 **r** **onnie.lodge** пишет **nancydrew**

Четверг, 16:51.

 

 **ronnie.lodge:** эй, би, могу я с тобой кое о чём поговорить?

 **nancydrew:** всегда! что случилось?

 **ronnie.lodge:** я беспокоюсь о джаге

 **ronnie.lodge:** ну, не то чтобы беспокоюсь, просто он в понедельник сказал, что ему нужно о чём-то подумать, и с тех пор больше не заговаривал об этом, и я не знаю, стоит ли мне спрашивать?

 **nancydrew:** ххххммммм… есть предположения, в чём может быть дело?

 **ronnie.lodge:** когда он это сказал, он говорил о том, что арчи странно себя с ним ведёт и он не знает почему, так что ? возможно, дело в этом?

 **nancydrew:** о…

 **nancydrew:** хз, ронни, может, тебе просто стоит подождать, пока он сам заговорит об этом, а если нет, то, значит, это было не так уж важно

 **ronnie.lodge:** да, наверное, спасибо, бетти.

 **ronnie.lodge:** по-твоему, мне не стоит поговорить с арчи?

 **nancydrew:** только если джаг скажет тебе что-то ещё. может, тут дело вовсе не в арчи, так что вряд ли стоит упоминать об этом, ведь вдруг ты ошибаешься, верно?

 **ronnie.lodge:** да, ты права

 **r** **onnie.lodge:** что бы я без тебя делала?

 **nancydrew:** страдала

 **nancydrew:** <3<3<3<3

 **ronnie.lodge:** хаха, точно

 **ronnie.lodge:** <3<3<3

 

 **nancydrew** пишет **archiballs**

Четверг, 17:25.

 

 **nancydrew:** арч, надо поговорить

 **nancydrew:** о джаге

 **nancydrew:** но по-хорошему я не должна бы тебе об этом говорить

 **archiballs:**???? что случилось?

 **nancydrew:**  ну, ронни написала мне, что в понедельник джаг сказал ей, что ему нужно о чём-то подумать, после того как упомянул, что ты странно себя с ним ведёшь, и хз, в тебе ли дело, но?? я подумала, что ты хотел бы узнать

 **archiballs:**  чёрт

 **archiballs:** он всё это время вёл себя как обычно?? и о чём это ему, нахрен, приспичило подумать?

 **archiballs:**  боже, надеюсь, он не догадался

 **nancydrew:**  я тоже, арч. мне жаль

 **nancydrew:**  боже, я знаю, что они мои друзья, и я хочу, чтобы они были счастливы, но… хотелось бы, чтобы это было не так больно

 **nancydrew:**  и ронни всегда советуется со мной, что логично, потому что я её грёбаная лучшая подруга, но… это как будто сыпать соль на рану, понимаешь

 **archiballs:** да, понимаю, бетти, я с тобой

 **archiballs:**  знаешь, хотелось бы, чтобы мы ВСЕ могли быть счастливы

 **nancydrew:**  мне тоже, арч, мне тоже

 

 **Беседа:**  арчи должен джагхеду двадцатку

Пятница, 14:11.

 

 **archiballs:** как по-вашему, если я кину комком бумаги в затылок мистера олсена, пока он не видит, меня поймают?

 **thethird:**  есть только один способ узнать

 **ronnie.lodge:**  да бога ради

 **ronnie.lodge:**  не потакай ему, джагхед

 **ronnie.lodge:**  не кидайся бумагой, арчи

 **archiballs:**  я кидаю…

 **thethird:**  погоди

 **thethird:**  шерил с тобой в классе?

 **archiballs:**  нет

 **thethird:**  тогда, нахрен, кидай

 **nancydrew:**  НЕТ!!!!!!!

 **nancydrew:**  ХВАТИТ ПЕРЕПИСЫВАТЬСЯ, СОСРЕДОТОЧЬТЕСЬ НА УРОКЕ!!!! И ОСТАВЬТЕ МИСТЕРА ОЛСЕНА В ПОКОЕ, ОН МИЛЫЙ И НЕ ВИНОВАТ, ЧТО ТЫ НЕНАВИДИШЬ МАТЕМАТИКУ!!!!!

 **ronnie.lodge:**  тебя ОТЧИТАЛИ

 **archiballs:**  :(

 **archiballs:**  джагхед единственный, с кем тут можно повеселиться

 **nancydrew:** никогда не думала, что услышу такое

 **thethird:** эй, я ВЕСЁЛЫЙ, я умею ХОРОШО ПРОВОДИТЬ ВРЕМЯ

 **ronnie.lodge:**  возможно, когда не переводишь любую тему на нераскрытые убийства, которые изучал… и даже тогда «весёлый» – это немного перебор

 **thethird:**  ты только что засунула моё сердце в блендер и вылила его в туалет, ты же понимаешь, лодж?

 **thethird:** просто вырвала его из груди и швырнула в бурные глубины агонии и предательства

 **thethird:** порубила на мелкие кусочки и скормила самому церберу

 **ronnie.lodge:** о боже, джаг, просто заткнись и сосредоточься на уроке

 **thethird:**  наслаждайся своим смузи из сердца джагхеда

 **ronnie.lodge:** ладно, а вот это уже противно

 

 **nancydrew**  пишет  **ronnie.lodge**

Пятница, 22:37.

 

 **nancydrew:**  эй, что-нибудь слышала от джага насчёт того случая?

 **r** **onnie.lodge:**  нет, он так об этом и не говорил

 **ronnie.lodge:**  надеюсь, что это пустяк

 **nancydrew:**  да, скорее всего, ви, не стоит беспокоиться!!

 **ronnie.lodge:** спасибо, бетти

 **nancydrew:** нзчт! просто подумала, что на всякий случай проверю, как ты!

 **ronnie.lodge:** <3<3

 

 **nancydrew**  пишет  **archiballs**

Пятница, 23:25.

 

 **nancydrew:**  арч?? думаю, джаг не в курсе

 **nancydrew:**  мне кажется, всё в порядке

 **a** **rchiballs:** слава богу

 **archiballs:**  ты уверена?

 **nancydrew:**  не на сто процентов, но практически да

 **archiballs:** ладно, спасибо, бетти

 **archiballs:**  я знаю, что он ведёт себя как обычно, но это ни о чём не говорит в случае джагхеда «подавляй эмоции» джонса

 **nancydrew:**  всегда пжлста <3

 **nancydrew:**  аджплшпдпдпаиаиипр точн

 **nancydrew:**  но я вот тут думала

 **nancydrew:**  типа… почему джаг не может встречаться с тобой И ронни? это не запрещено законом, и это не так странно, как многие думают, если подойти к этому серьёзно

 **archiballs:** бетти, я

 **archiballs:** нет, это не странно, просто не может такого быть, что я нравлюсь джагу в этом смысле

 **nancydrew:** я бы не была так уверена… никогда не знаешь

 **archiballs:** я ЗНАЮ, бетти, и я ему не нравлюсь

 **nancydrew:** :/ если ты настаиваешь, арч

 **nancydrew:** но мне кажется, что ты можешь ошибаться

 **nancydrew:** может, тебе стоит с ним поговорить??

 **a** **rchiballs** **:** да ни за что на свете

 **archiballs:** независимо от того, что я чувствую, я не могу так поступить и испортить свою дружбу с джагом

 **archiballs:** и ронни

 **archiballs:** не могу

 

 **Беседа:** арчи должен джагхеду двадцатку

Суббота, 20:34.

 

 **thethird:** быстрее!

 **thethird:** главный хит 80-х???

 **archiballs:** что??

 **ronnie.lodge:** просто ответь на вопрос, арчи, нам надо знать!!!!

 **archiballs:** хорошо! погодите, я думаю!

 **nancydrew:** африка тото

 **thethird:** оооооо…. хороший выбор, бетти купер!

 **thethird:** ещё варианты?

 **nancydrew:** карма хамелеон, девушки просто хотят повеселиться, гуляя на солнышке, живя на молитве

 **ronnie.lodge:** чёрт возьми, бетти!

 **archiballs:** ПОГОДИТЕ Я ЗНАЮ

 **thethird:** ...арч, интрига меня убивает

 **archiballs:** » все хотят править миром " слезы от страха

 **t** **hethird:** И ПОБЕЖДАЕТ АРЧИ! ВОТ ОН, ГЛАВНЫЙ ХИТ 80-Х!

 **ronnie.lodge:** ИМЕННО!!!!!

 **ronnie.lodge:** прости, би, арчи тебя уделал

 **nancydrew:** блин!!!!! :(

 **nancydrew:**  а к чему это вообще?

 **thethird:**...ни к чему… совершенно ни к чему

 **ronnie.lodge:**  просто так! вы знаете, как это бывает

 **nancydrew:**  …оч подозрительно

 **archiballs:**  действильно очень подозрительно…

 **thethird:**  0:)

 

 **Беседа:** арчи должен джагхеду двадцатку

Понедельник, 10:01.

 

 **thethird:**  блять, ненавижу географию

 **ronnie.lodge:**  тогда зачем ты на неё записался?

 **thethird:** я ДУМАЛ, что мне ПОНРАВИТСЯ, но я ОШИБАЛСЯ

 **archiballs:**  дико плюсую, я сижу рядом с джагом и хочу выдавить себе глаза к чёртовой матери

 **thethird:**  но ты ведь всё равно сможешь её слышать, арчи??? что тогда??

 **a** **rchiballs:** блять… тебе придётся оглушить меня, джаг

 **nancydrew:**  не очень-то это и трудно

 **thethird:** арч… это будет честь для меня

 **thethird:**  бетти… о, как ты оскорбила меня

 **ronnie.lodge:**  ХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХ

 **archiballs:** ОМГ БЕТТИ

 **archiballs:** так и есть

 **ronnie.lodge:**  ну,,, да

 **archiballs:**  получи, джаг

 **thethird:**  это интернет-травля

 

 **archiballs**  пишет  **nancydrew**

Понедельник, 18:14.

 

 **archiballs:**  эй, беттс?

 **archiballs:** кажется, мы могли быть правы насчёт того, что джаг знает

 **nancydrew:**  ???????? с чего ты взял?

 **archiballs:**  сегодня на географии…он пялился на меня, так что я к нему повернулся, и он смотрел на меня очень странно

 **nancydrew:**  в смысле странно?

 **archiballs:** в том-то и дело, что я не знаю! по его лицу ничего невозможно понять! но он смотрел очень пристально, мне даже стало как-то не по себе

 **nancydrew:**  по нему никогда ничего не понять, это правда

 **nancydrew:**  но дело могло быть в чём угодно, арч, ты не знаешь наверняка, что он знает

 **archiballs:**  нет, не знаю, но в его взгляде определённо было что-то странное

 **nancydrew:**  :/ почему мы не можем просто ПОГОВОРИТЬ друг с другом

 **archiballs:**  хаха

 **archiballs:**  мы хреновы подростки, бетти, этому не бывать

 

 **Беседа:**  арчи должен джагхеду двадцатку

Понедельник, 20:51.

 

 **thethird:**  ох блять

 **thethird:**  эй, ребята…

 **thethird:**  забыл вам сказать…

 **nancydrew:**  что??????

 **ronnie.lodge** : выкладывай, таинственный ублюдок

 **thethird:**  *воинственный ублюдок

 **thethird:**  Я КУПИЛ НАМ БИЛБТЫ НА ПРЕМЬЕРУ ПОСЛЕДНЕГО ДЖЕДАЯ

 **archiballs:**  КАКОГО ХРЕНА ТЫ СЕРЬЁЗНО

 **nancydrew:**  БОЖЕ МОЙ ДЖАГ!!!!!!!!!!!! :O

 **ronnie.lodge:**  ИНОГДА ТЫ ДАЖЕ БЫВАЕШЬ ОФИГЕННЫМ ДЖОНС, ТЫ В КУРСЕ

 **thethird:**  ради вас, ребята, я стараюсь

 **nancydrew:**  :’)

 **ronnie.lodge:** о боже, я только что заметила, что он не исправил опечатку, должно быть, он и правда в восторге

 **thethird:**  НЕ ОБРАЩАЙТЕ ВНИМАНИЯ

 **archiballs:** ХАХАХАХАХАХАХАХ

 **n** **ancydrew:**  АКВЛАТАЛАЛВШ

 **nancydrew:**  заскринила

 **ronnie.lodge:**  ГЕНИАЛЬНО

 **thethird:** да чтоб тебя, элизабет купер

 

 **thethird** пишет **ronnie.lodge**

Вторник, 19:48.

 

 **thethird:** ронни? твои родители дома?

 **ronnie.lodge:** сейчас нет, а что?

 **thethird:** слава богу

 **t** **hethird:** я внизу, можешь спуститься и впустить меня?

 **ronnie.lodge:** хорошо??? всё в порядке???

 **thethird:** да, просто надо с тобой кое о чём поговорить

 **ronnie.lodge:** хочешь пойдём в у попа?

 **thethird:** не, я уже пришёл, так что

 **ronnie.lodge:** хорошо, я спускаюсь

 **thethird:** спасибо

 **thethird::** <3

 **ronnie.lodge:** <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Беседа:** арчи должен джагхеду двадцатку  
Вторник, 20:12.

 **archiballs:** кто-нибудь помнит название того рождественского фильма, в котором пацан остаётся в доме без присмотра и борется с ворами??   
**nancydrew:** АРЧ ТЫ ЗАБЫЛ НАЗВАНИЕ ОДИН ДОМА??? ОДИН ДОМА??? САМОГО ЛЕГЕНДАРНОГО ФИЛЬМА ВСЕХ ВРЕМЁН???  
 **thethird:** ты, конечно, загнула, бетти, но арч, диковато, что ты не смог вспомнить, как называется один дома... это же очевидно   
**thethird:** пацан остаётся дома… один… припоминаешь??   
**archiballs:** МЕНЯ ПЕРЕКЛИНИЛО ЛАДНО Я НЕ ВИНОВАТ ОТСТАНЬ ОТ МЕНЯ   
**nancydrew:** авадоаплапрваллаоп   
**nancydrew:** ничего, арч, со всеми случается!!   
**archiballs:** как говорит джаг, это кибертравля   
**thethird:** эй, это ещё ничего, хочешь узреть настоящую кибертравлю??   
**thethird:** твоя машина – дерьмо  
 **archiballs:** забери свои слова обратно сейчас же, форсайт   
**nancydrew:** джагхед!!! :o  
 **ronnie.lodge:** чёрт возьми, джаг.. прямо в сердце  
 **thethird:** я сказал, что сказал  
 **thethird:** И Я СЕРЬЁЗНО  
 **ronnie.lodge:** к чёрту эту мелочную вражду, какой фильм, по-вашему, действительно самый легендарный??   
**nancydrew:** я буквально ТОЛЬКО ЧТО сказала, что это один дома!!!!  
 **thethird:** криминальное чтиво  
 **archiballs:** крепкий орешек  
 **ronnie.lodge:** хорошие варианты, но это, ясное дело, блондинка в законе  
 **thethird:** знаешь что, пожалуй, я соглашусь   
**archiballs:** ЧТО?????  
 **nancydrew:** асврсалмаамьлывады джаг  
 **thethird:** что?? эль вудс – легенда

 **thethird** пишет **archiballs**  
Вторник, 21:01.

 **thethird:** арч, только не паникуй, но нам с ронни нужно серьёзно с тобой поговорить, можешь встретиться с нами у попа типа… через десять минут??   
**archiballs:** я…  
 **archiballs:** джаг, в чём дело? сейчас 9 вечера и сегодня вторник? уже поздновато идти к попу  
 **thethird:** прости, ты прав, но можем мы поговорить завтра? это вроде как действительно важно   
**archiballs:** да, конечно   
**archiballs:** всё нормально?  
 **thethird:** да, арч, всё нормально, честное слово   
**archiballs:** ладно…

 **Беседа:** арчи должен джагхеду двадцатку   
Вторник, 21:17.

 **nancydrew:** вы случайно нигде не видели мой грёбанный учебник по математике????? я РАЗНЕСЛА всю комнату, пытаясь его отыскать   
**ronnie.lodge:** я не видела, прости, би!  
 **archiballs:** без понятия… за диваном смотрела??  
 **nancydrew:** о, хаха, арчи, конечно смотрела!! я везде смотрела!!! он просто испарился!!!!  
 **thethird:** искала в мире духов?  
 **nancydrew:** я пешком дойду до твоего дома и придушу тебя, джаг, это НЕ смешно!!!!!  
 **archiballs:** блин, она и правда психует  
 **ronnie.lodge:** успокойся, би, он наверняка где-то там!  
 **nancydrew:** да, он наверняка где-то здесь, но ГДЕ, ВЕРОНИКА??? ГДЕ????  
 **thethird:** спорим на двадцатку, что он у тебя в сумке   
**nancydrew:** СЕЙЧАС НЕ ВРЕМЯ ДЛЯ АЗАРТНЫХ ИГР, ДЖАГХЕД!!!!  
 **archiballs:** хахахахаха  
 **thethird:** для азартных игр всегда время  
 **ronnie.lodge:** боже, у тебя и правда с этим проблемы, не так ли???  
 **nancydrew:** ох   
**ronnie.lodge:** что??  
 **thethird:** я был прав, да?  
 **archiballs:** да, нахрен, БЫТЬ такого не может, что он всё это время был у тебя в сумке   
**ronnie.lodge:** би???  
 **nancydrew:** ……...джаг был прав  
 **thethird:** ХА!  
 **nancydrew:** я набитая дура……  
 **ronnie.lodge:** ааыфадываолцпоацалдла  
 **archiballs:** я реву, бетти, как так можно   
**nancydrew:** отвалите!!!

 **archiballs** пишет **nancydrew**  
Вторник, 21:33.

 **archiballs:** бетти, я паникую  
 **nancydrew:** что случилось???? почему???? всё нормально???  
 **archiballs:** джаг попросил меня встретиться с ним и ронии у попа где-то полчаса назад   
**archiballs:** я сказал, что не смогу, потому что уже девять вечера и сегодня вторник, но он сказал, что им нужно со мной серьёзно поговорить и что это очень важно   
**archiballs:** они точно всё узнали, о чём ещё может идти речь??  
 **archiballs:** ох блять  
 **nancydrew:** чёрт, арч… мне жаль… но ты ведь не знаешь, что они тебе скажут!! тебе в любом случае стоит их выслушать   
**nancydrew:** мне жаль, я знаю, что это трудно  
 **archiballs:** я честно не знаю, смогу ли встретиться с ними лицом к лицу, даже переписываться в чате сейчас было странно   
**nancydrew:** эй!!! они твои друзья, и они любят тебя, несмотря ни на что!!! уверена, что всё не так плохо, как ты думаешь!!!!  
 **archiballs:** я правда надеюсь на это, бетти, я правда надеюсь…  
 **nancydrew:** всё будет отлично, обещаю!!!!  
 **nancydrew:** <3<3<3<3  
 **archiballs:** спасибо, бетти <3

 **Беседа:** арчи должен джагхеду двадцатку   
Среда, 7:15.

 **nancydrew:** в школе так тихо с утра  
 **thethird:** какого хрена ты делаешь в школе в пятнадцать минут восьмого????  
 **nancydrew:** работаю над кое-чем!  
 **thethird:** ты такая странная  
 **nancydrew:** ты, скорее всего, уже у попа  
 **thethird:** ………возможно  
 **nancydrew:** ха! ты такой же странный, как и я!!!!  
 **thethird:** сидеть с утра в закусочной нормально, беттс, а вот в школе нет   
**ronnie.lodge:** вы оба странные  
 **thethird:** с этим не поспоришь  
 **nancydrew:** справедливо…  
 **archiballs:** эй, джаг, я могу встретиться с тобой и ронни у попа перед школой, если хочешь??  
 **thethird:** ты НЕ СПИШЬ??  
 **thethird:** в 7:20???????  
 **ronnie.lodge:** было бы круто, арч! я могу быть на месте минут через двадцать  
 **archiballs:** отлично! я тоже  
 **archiballs:** и да, джаг, я действительно не сплю, а не печатаю во сне  
 **thethird:** я просто в шоке, только и всего… скоро увидимся  
 **nancydrew:** теперь я чувствую себя обделённой :(( вы встречаетесь у попа без меня...  
 **thethird:** мы увидимся с тобой в школе совсем скоро, бетти, в такое время, когда нормальные люди приходят в школу   
**nancydrew:** я нормальная!!!!!!  
 **thethird:** конечно, джен…

 **nancydrew** пишет **archiballs**  
Среда, 7:30

 **nancydrew:** эй, арч, ты в порядке??  
 **archiballs:** не совсем  
 **archiballs:** я не мог заснуть, поэтому и встал так рано  
 **archiballs:** я боюсь, что они возненавидят меня  
 **nancydrew:** они ни за что не возненавидят тебя!!!! разве они бы шутили с тобой в беседе, если бы ненавидели????  
 **nancydrew:** обещаю, что всё не так плохо, как ты думаешь!!!  
 **archiballs:** я знаю, что они не НЕНАВИДЯТ меня, я просто волнуюсь, что наши отношения изменятся, вот и всё   
**nancydrew:** да, понимаю тебя, арч, мне жаль :/  
 **nancydrew:** будем надеяться, что перемены будут не к худшему...

 **ronnie.lodge** пишет **thethird**  
Среда, 7:31.

 **ronnie.lodge:** малыш, думаю, нам стоит поговорить с бетти…  
 **thethird:** о чём??  
 **ronnie.lodge:** ну, если наш разговор с арчи пройдёт успешно, тогда получится, что она и правда останется в стороне   
**thethird:** точно, вот дерьмо  
 **thethird:** погоди  
 **thethird:** стой, ты же не думаешь, что  
 **ronnie.lodge:** что что, джаг???  
 **thethird:** давай уже приходи быстрее, пока их нет  
 **thethird:** нам с тобой нужно о многом поговорить  
 **ronnie.lodge:** таинственно, но ладно  
 **thethird:** *воинственно  
 **thethird:** сколько раз нужно вам это повторять   
**ronnie.lodge:** джаг, говорить «воинственно» в таком контексте БЕССМЫСЛЕННО!!!  
 **thethird:** но так надо ради МЕМА, ронни, ради МЕМА   
**ronnie.lodge:** о, да хрена ради… ты и твои мемы

 **Беседа:** арчи должен джагхеду двадцатку  
Среда, 7:38.

 **thethird:** беттс, учитывая, что ты не хочешь быть обделённой, подойдёшь к попу?  
 **nancydrew:** но я уже в школе, джаг???  
 **thethird:** подумай о блинчиках  
 **nancydrew:** …ладно, сейчас выйду  
 **nancydrew:** если я из-за тебя опоздаю, то сожгу твои диски с фильмами тарантино   
**thethird:** элизабет! ты не посмеешь!!!  
 **nancydrew:** посмею!!!! и сделаю!!!!  
 **thethird:** мне… плохо…  
 **ronnie.lodge:** у нас ещё целый час в запасе, мы всё успеем  
 **archiballs:** я думал, вы хотите поговорить со мной??  
 **ronnie.lodge:** мы поняли, что нам нужно поговорить и с бетти!  
 **thethird:** да, двух зайцев одним ударом  
 **archiballs:** о  
 **archiballs:** ладно  
 **nancydrew:** класс! уже иду

 **archiballs** пишет **nancydrew**  
Среда, 7:43.

 **archiballs:** беттс, мы попали  
 **nancydrew:** я начинаю подозревать, что так оно и есть…  
 **nancydrew:** но серьёзно, о чём они могут хотеть поговорить???  
 **archiballs:** не знаю, но я в ужасе  
 **nancydrew:** я тоже  
 **nancydrew:** думаю, всё будет хорошо, просто напрягает, что мы не знаем, что они скажут  
 **archiballs:** да :/ они ведут себя очень загадочно  
 **nancydrew:** мы все БЕЗНАДЁЖНЫ…  
 **archiballs:** это правда  
 **archiballs:** просто чудо, что нам удалось сохранять дружбу так долго  
 **nancydrew:** знаю… мы только и общаемся, что в общей беседе…  
 **archiballs:** хаха, так и есть...

 **ronnie.lodge** пишет **thethird**  
Среда, 7:50.

 **ronnie.lodge:** я внезапно занервничала  
 **thethird:** это чувство мне незнакомо  
 **thethird:** но если бы было, то я бы сейчас чувствовал себя именно так  
 **ronnie.lodge:** ты болван  
 **ronnie.lodge:** думаешь, всё образуется??  
 **thethird:** думаю, да. это же всего лишь мы четверо – всегда были, всегда будем

 **Беседа:** арчи должен джагхеду двадцатку  
Среда, 9:29.

 **nancydrew:** ребята, я улыбаюсь как идиотка   
**archiballs:** и я   
**ronnie.lodge:** и я!!  
 **thethird:** я никогда не улыбался за всю свою жизнь  
 **ronnie.lodge:** думаю, нам всем известно, что это не так  
 **nancydrew:** джаг, тебе нас не обмануть  
 **thethird:** чёрт, вы меня рассекретили  
 **thethird:** подожди, ты улыбаешься, несмотря на то, что мы в итоге опоздали в школу???  
 **nancydrew:** в жизни есть вещи и поважнее :)  
 **ronnie.lodge:** бетти, ты такая милая  
 **thethird:** ого… не могу поверить, что это только что сказала бетти купер…  
 **nancydrew:** отвали!!!  
 **archiballs:** хахахаха!  
 **archiballs:** ладно, но… небольшое признание??  
 **archiballs:** мы с бетти переживали из-за своих влюблённостей в вас, мы думали, что вы на нас разозлитесь   
**ronnie.lodge:** ЧТО? почему вы молчали???  
 **nancydrew:** я не думала, что мы могли бы встречаться все вместе, так что не считала, что нам стоит об этом говорить, понимаешь... не хотела усложнять   
**thethird:** мы бы ни за что на вас не разозлились   
**thethird:** но я и сам не думал, что такой вариант возможен, так что не могу винить вас  
 **nancydrew:** всё это время… потрачено впустую!!!  
 **archiballs:** именно!!  
 **archiballs:** переживания и ревность  
 **thethird:** блин, мы правда заставили вас через всё это пройти, а?  
 **thethird:** простите  
 **ronnie.lodge:** мне так жаль!! зря мы не разобрались во всём этом раньше   
**nancydrew:** не извиняйтесь!!! но да, ронни, согласна…  
 **archiballs:** +++  
 **thethird:** ++++  
 **thethird:** ПОГОДИТЕ  
 _ **thethird** изменил название беседы на: четверо против всего мира_  
 **ronnie.lodge:** идеально  
 **nancydrew:** оууу :’)  
 **archiballs:** мне нравится  
 **thethird:** ты всё ещё должен мне двадцатку, арч  
 **archiballs:** чтоб тебя


End file.
